


Rain

by Peacheygukkie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddlefucking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i’m Just so soft for Kwon Soonyoung, let me have this, rainy day soonyoung is my dream, this is basically all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacheygukkie/pseuds/Peacheygukkie
Summary: Rainy days are made for staying in, and Soonyoung always knows how to make the best of you favorite days.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I really love Soonyoung and this is my shameless perfect idea of rainy days with my favorite boy, let me have this bls

Waking up to the sound of rain alway put you in a very particular mood. You weren’t sure if it was the nostalgic, sweet, smell of wet earth or the bluish shadow cloudy cast cast over the world, but rainy days always made you want to tuck the covers up around your ears and settle in for the day, enjoying the clean slate that storms promised for the next day. 

You would have laid in bed savoring the sound of rain at your window had it not been for the cold spot next to you. Soonyoung wasn’t in bed. It wasn’t rare to wake up long after he’d made his way out, but he loved rainy days just as much as you. The last rainy day you’d spent with him he had cleared his schedule just to spend the day asleep next to you, so waking up to his absence on a day like this struck you as odd. 

The faint smell of coffee that wafted through the open bedroom door did not.

You stretched gently before rolling reluctantly out of bed, pulling your panties back on before fishing one of Sooyoung's sleep shirts from the hamper, sniffing it before pulling it over your head. 

“Soonyoungie-?” You called softly as you padded, barefoot, out into the living room, thanking whatever powers that be for heated floor boards.

“Hmm?” He called back from the kitchen, peeking around the corner at you as he pulled his damp shirt over his head, all sleepy eyes and smiles as he always was in the morning.

“It’s raining… you weren’t in bed.” You yawned as you shuffled into his arms, nestling your head against his bare chest sleepily.

“I’m sorry my love,” he murmured between kisses pressed gently to the top of your head, “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise?” The question came soft and sweet as you clung to him basking in the smell of his skin.

“I got your favorite..” he chuckled softly, his hands rubbing soft circles on your back.

“Donuts?” You perked up giving him a smile

“From that bakery down the street you love.” He nodded smiling sweetly at you.

It was a small gesture but something about his thoughtfulness made your heart pound. You couldn’t believe how incredibly lucky you were to be able to call him yours. A smile stretched across your face as you lean up to kiss him. 

It started innocent at first, just a peck, to show your appreciation, but as you felt his hands drift lower down your body, you couldn’t help the way your body heated in response.

“Breakfast in bed?” He asked when your lips finally part.

“I’ll get the coffee, you grab the donuts?” You grinned.

He nodded in response and you giggled as you broke away from each other to set to your tasks. Making the two cups was no task for you, after three years together knowing the way he took his coffee was permanently stamped into your mind, and making it perfectly was second nature.

With both cups in hand you shuffled back into the bedroom behind him. You both took a moment to strip back down to nothing before climbing back into your bed, passing coffee and donuts back and forth as you settled in.

“My angel,” you hummed between bites of donut, “thank you so much for breakfast baby.”

“Anything for you baby girl,” he cooed, setting his coffee cup aside, freeing his hand to thumb circles over your hip, the contact making your stomach explode with butterflies.

You set your coffee cup and the remaining half of your donut aside giving you the freedom to straddle Soonyoung’s lap, your hands cupping his cheeks. He smiled up at you, his hands wrapping around your waist, holding you to him as if you’d drift away with the rain. You brushed your thumbs over his cheeks as you closed the gap between you, kissing him gently.

He let out a soft, satisfied noise as your kiss once again heated, his hands drifting to your ass, squeezing gently, a silent encouragement to take it further. 

Taking his lead you sighed against his lips, grinding your hips down against his, moaning softly at the feeling of his naked body against yours. He felt amazing against you, both your bodies responding to the other, aligning in perfect harmony, the sound of rain outside leading you like the conductor of some great symphony.

You both knew that you couldn't resist the need that bloomed in your kiss or the heat that sparked in your bellies. 

Soonyoung, in all his grace and perfection, clutched your body to his, rolling in a single smooth motion to lay you beneath him, your legs closing around his waist as you settled in to the new position.

You could feel his hard cock pressed against your entrance, your body just as slick as the rain that beat against the windows. You needed him, and he needed you.

In a single sweeping move Soonyoung pressed into you, just as gentle and slow as he always with you, sweet and intimate, savoring every moment. Pleasure tingled through your body like electricity, your head tipping back as you sighed at the feeling of being filled by him. 

His lips pressed to your throat, kissing and sucking at your skin as he began to rock into you, slow and deep, letting you soak in every euphoric moment.

“You’re so perfect sweetheart,” he murmured against your skin, one hand moving to lace your fingers together as your bodies rocked together like a boat on calm seas.

“S-soonyoung,” you gasped as his cock brushed your gspot “O-oh fuck… i love you.” You whined as pleasure burst like fireworks behind your eyes.

His lips trailed down your body, capturing a nipple between them, suckling gently as he picked up his pace just the slightest bit. He moaned around your sensitive flesh and you couldn't help buch arch into him, the vibrations from his voice driving through you like lightning, the familiar golden warmth of impending orgasm bubbling in the pit of your belly.

“I love you, I love you so much.” He muttered against your skin, the stutter in his hips signalling that he was just as close to orgasm as you were

“I-I’m gonna cum, Soonyoungie don't stop please…” you whimpered, your free hand winding into his hair.

“Yes, cum for me princess,” He urged, driving into you deep and hard his eyes meeting yours as he worked you slowly but surely past the point of no return, “I love you.”

You couldn't hold back. A few more hard thrusts and your eyes rolled back, your body arching against his as he worked you through the wracking tides of orgasm, his own coming a moment later. 

“S-soonyoungie!” You whined as your body trembled through orgasm, the moment made more perfect by the feeling of his cum flooding into you.

When all was said and done you both lay together, sticky bodies tangled in a mess of euphoria and heavy limbs, his cock softening inside you. The rain served as a perfect soundtrack to your love making, singing the sounds of lazy romance.

“I love you so much Soonyoung,” you murmured as he settled behind you, the big spoon you needed, always there to support and protect you. The feeling of gentle kisses pressed to your shoulders lulling you back to sleep.

“I love you too, you are my puzzle piece, my perfect dream.” He crooned softly as you drifted away, back into dreams that could never touch the perfection of your reality with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](%E2%80%9Cpeacheyhoshi.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) if you like my works!


End file.
